battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
M1911
The Colt M1911 is a semi-automatic, magazine-fed, single-action .45 caliber handgun. John Browning sold the original design to Colt, when it became the standard-issue side arm for the United States Armed Forces from 1911 to 1985, and modernized variants of the M1911 are still carried by some US special forces units today, although it was largely phased out in favor of the M9 pistol. It fires the .45 ACP round, which causes more tissue disruption than the 9mm Parabellum, but has more recoil and has lower ammunition capacity when compared to similarly sized 9mm handguns. Battlefield 1942 The Colt is a weapon featured in Battlefield 1942. It is the standard sidearm for the Allies (United States, United Kingdom and Soviet Union). It has an eight round magazine, medium damage and fair accuracy. It can kill in around three or four body shots, or two head shots. However, it still remains a last resort weapon. Gallery File:BF1942_COLT_M1911.png|The Colt in Battlefield 1942: The Road to Rome at Operation Husky BF19421911.png|Aiming with the Colt. BF1942 1911 reload.png|Reloading the Colt. File:BF1942_M1911_COLT_US_ARMY.png|An American infantryman with a Colt Battlefield Vietnam The M1911 is a weapon featured in Battlefield Vietnam and is the standard pistol issued to the American and South Vietnamese factions. It has a nine round magazine, medium recoil, medium damage and high accuracy. It can generally kill in three or four shots. Compared to its NVA and Viet Cong counterpart, the TT-33, it has a slightly higher rate of fire and one extra round per magazine (the TT-33 has eight rounds) at the cost of slightly lower damage, as the TT-33 can kill with only two shots rather than the three shots of the M1911. Gallery BfVietnam M1911.png|The M1911 as it appears in Battlefield Vietnam BfVietnam M1911 Sight.png|Aiming the M1911 BfVietnam M1911 Reload.png|Reloading the M1911 World War II Mod The Colt is the standard USMC sidearm in the official Battlefield Vietnam World War II mod. It is statistically identical to the Battlefield Vietnam version, and has the same appearance and animations. Battlefield 1943 The M1911 is a weapon featured in Battlefield 1943. It is issued to the USMC Scout kit, opposite of the IJN's Nambu. It is a very weak weapon, requiring around five-six body shots to kill someone, meaning a player can only afford one missed shot. Gallery File:BF1943_M1911.jpg|The M1911 in Battlefield 1943 at Wake Island Battlefield: Bad Company 2 The M1911 is a weapon featured exclusively in the multiplayer of Battlefield: Bad Company 2. It comes unlocked by default with the limited edition of Battlefield: Bad Company 2, along with the Thompson, though it can still be acquired normally by being promoted to level 3 in-game. It gains a large damage increase from Battlefield 1943 from six shots to about three-four in the body and two in the upper neck and head region. Many players will choose this flexible weapon over the MP-412 due to its higher firecap, faster recovery, slightly bigger magazine and in compensation, slightly less damage. However, it has a relatively small magazine (only seven rounds compared to the M9's 12 round magazine) and its sights are a bit less defined and therefore are slightly harder to use than other pistols. Gallery M1911StatsBC2.png|The M1911's in-game description and stats evaluation. BFBC2 M1911 Rest.png|'M1911'. BFBC2 M1911 IS.png|Iron sight. BFBC2 M1911 Reload.png|Reloading. BFBC2 M1911 Cocking.png|Cocking (notice the .45 ACP bullet). BC2 M1911.png|The WWII M1911 at Atacama Desert in Conquest. BC2 M1911 IS.png|The WWII M1911's iron sights. File:M1911 US Army Assault.jpg|An American assault trooper with the M1911 in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 WWII 1911 .45|Gameplay with the WWII M1911 .45 in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 at Arica Harbor and Atacama Desert Battlefield_Bad_Company_2_-_WWII_M1911_.45_Damage_Demonstration|Video showcases the damage output from the M1911 in Bad Company 2 Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam The M1911 is also featured in the Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam expansion. It has a seven round magazine and performs exactly as it does in the base game, though it has a slightly different reloading sound and wears a war torn, 'battle-scarred' appearance. Gallery M1911StatsBC2V.png|The M1911's in-game description and stats evaluation. BFBC2V M1911 Rest.png|The M1911. BFBC2V M1911 IRONSIGHT.png|Iron sight. BFBC2V M1911 Reload.png|Reloading BFBC2V M1911 Cocking.png|Cocking (notice the .45 ACP cartridge. M1911 BC2V.png|The M1911 at Hill 137. M1911 BC2V IS.png|The M1911's iron sights. m1911render.jpg|The render of the M1911. M1911|Gameplay with the WWII M1911 .45 in Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam at Operation Hastings, Phu Bai Valley and Hill 137 in Conquest mode Battlefield Play4Free M1911 The M1911 is a weapon featured in Battlefield Play4Free. It is aesthetically similar to the iterations found in other Battlefield ''games. However, its firecap is significantly lower and its firing sound is nearly identical to that of the M9 in the same game. It does, however, pack more punch per bullet, at the cost of a 7-round-magazine. Gallery BFP4FM1911.png|Stats Performance M1911-ADS-reference.jpg 3019.png|High Quality render of the M1911. M1911 BFP4F.jpg|The M1911 in ''Battlefield Play4Free M1911 BFP4F sights.jpg|The M1911's iron sights Battlefield Play4Free - M1911 Sound|Firing signature from the M1911 in Battlefield Play4Free. Veteran's M1911 The Veteran's M1911 comes with increased fire power, killing in 3-5 body shots, and extended magazine capacity of 10 rounds. The gun has a very rugged appearance and shows heavy use and comes at the cost of 750 per day or 1869 for unlimited use. It, along with a Veteran's weapon (depending on your class) and 25 each of Field Bandages and Adrenaline Shots were included in the New Recruit Kit deal for every class at the cost of 1475 . Gallery BFP4FVeteranM1911.png|Stats Performance 3037.png|High Quality render of the Veteran's M1911. Elite's M1911 The Elite's M1911 is an even further improved version of the M1911, with higher damage, larger magazine and cleaner appearance. The gun costs 1500 per day or 3749 for unlimited use. Gallery BFP4FEliteM1911.png|Stats Performance 3052.png|High Quality render of the Elite's M1911. Battlefield 3 The M1911 is a weapon featured in Battlefield 3. Unlike previous iterations, it is only available to members of the EA Gun Club or Battlefield Veterans. For Battlefield 3 the M1911 has been redesigned after the Marine's Force Recon M45 MEU(SOC) side arm. It features an 8-round magazine plus one in the chamber, and comes in four variants: standard, 'TACT.', 'SUPP.', and 'S-TAC'. The 'TACT.' variant adds a small flashlight to the weapon, the 'SUPP.' variant adds a suppressor, and the initially DICE exclusive 'S-TAC.' variant adds both. The M1911 can be considered an intermediate pistol, having a unique damage figure and magazine size. One thing to note is that only one headshot is needed to get the full benefit of a two-hit kill, whereas the other pistols need both hits to be headshots. The 'S-TAC' variant is the only pistol that can equip a flashlight and suppressor at the same time, and one of three handguns able to equip two attachments at the same time. (The others being the G17C 'SUPP.' and DICE exclusive .44 Magnum.) Note that only the stock and S-TAC M1911 variants get a dog tag unlocked after 100 and 500 kills, while the TAC. and SUPP. don't. The unique S-TAC Variant of the pistol, previously only usable by employees of DICE, is now available to those who own the End Game expansion pack, and can be unlocked by completing the All About Precision assignment. Gallery File:M1911 reward.png|The M1911 icon from EA Gun Club. M1911 Side Model BF3.png|Side render of the M1911. BF3_M1911_TPV.png|M1911 in First-Person view. BF3_M1911_ADS.png|M1911's Iron-Sights. BF3_M1911_Reload.png|M1911 empty reload. BF3_M1911_Sprint.png|M1911's Sprinting animation. M1911_STAC.png|M1911 S-TAC. M1911_STAC_Reload.png|M1911 S-TAC Reload animation. Battlefield 3 - M1911 Sound|Firing signature from the M1911 in Battlefield 3 Battlefield 4 The M1911 is a weapon featured in Battlefield 4. It has moderately high damage, taking between 3 and 7 shots to kill. Its power makes it advantageous at close range, but its capacity is rather small, often taking the whole magazine to down an enemy at medium range. Compared to the Compact 45, the M1911 is inferior when it comes to magazine size and rate of fire, but it has much higher accuracy, as well as lower recoil. Its recoil is mainly vertical, with little horizontal recoil. It may also be equipped with a 3x scope. It is notable that the iron sights are misaligned, with the front sight being much lower than the actual point the bullet will impact. Using a Laser Sight, RDS, or scope will show the actual point of aim. The M1911 is the only multiplayer firearm that has an achievement/trophy specifically linked to it. It is ".45 Old School", which requires 45 kills with the M1911 to unlock. Gallery BF4 M1911-model.png|'M1911' BF4 M1911-1.png|M1911 in first person BF4 M1911-2.png|Iron sights. Notice the misalignment, rounds will hit in the empty space between the back posts instead of back of the front post. BF4 M1911-3.png|Reload BF4 M1911-4.png|Empty reload Battlefield Hardline |faction = |level = |kit = Enforcer |ammotype = .45 ACP |maxrange = 570 meters |recoil1st = |spreadinc = 0.2 |spreaddec = 15 |slot = Sidearm |image = |recoildec = 12 |spreadz = |range = |source = }} The M1911A1 is a secondary weapon featured in Battlefield Hardline. It is a purchasable handgun for the Law Enforcement Enforcer class. While reusing its model from Battlefield 4, the M1911's iron sights have been improved, being properly aligned with luminescent green dots. The M1911A1 can be considered an intermediate between the stock 45T and the Bald Eagle, possessing slightly higher initial damage than the 45T but lower damage than the Bald Eagle. The weapon can preform more effectively in close and medium ranges than the 45T due to it having a significantly higher muzzle velocity and damage, and is only slightly slower than the .40 Pro and Bald Eagle's rounds. The M1911's recoil is primarily vertical with low side to side kick, and has only slightly more recoil than the 45T, making it easy to keep shots on target. The M1911A1's primary downsides are its magazine capacity and drop off range. Notably, the M1911A1 has the shortest drop off start distance of the heavy pistols at 4 meters and ending at 20, (comparatively, the .40 Pro starts dropping off at 8 meters and ends at 25), making it less well suited to longer ranges than in previous games. It also has the second smallest magazine capacity at 9 rounds, one more than the Bald Eagle and three less than the 45T. Coupled with the fact that the pistol generally takes 3-4 shots to kill an enemy, the player should reload after every engagement and bring an Ammo Box to keep the weapon stocked up. Gallery M1911 BFHL.PNG M1911 BFHL 2.PNG|Reloading M1911 BFHL 3.PNG|Customization menu Battlefield 1 |level = Default (Standard) Level 10 Pilot (Extended) |kit = All kits (Standard/Doughboy/Hellfighter) Tanker/Pilot (Extended) |ammotype = .45 ACP |maxrange = |recoil1st = 1 |spreadinc = 0.2 |spreaddec = 6 |slot = Secondary (Standard/Doughboy/Hellfighter) Primary (Extended) |recoildec = 5 |spreadz = |range = |hud = |-|Standard/Hellfighter/Doughboy = |-|Extended = |source = }} The M1911 is a weapon featured in Battlefield 1. Singleplayer The M1911 is one of several weapons used by the Harlem Hellfighters during the prologue, Storm of Steel. A silenced M1911 pistol is available from a weapon crate in Through Mud and Blood, and one is also used by the player in Nothing is Written. Multiplayer Four variants of the M1911 are featured in Battlefield 1, one exclusive to Tankers and Pilots: Standard, Hellfighter, Doughboy and Extended. The M1911 is the standard pistol version of the weapon. The M1911 Hellfighter variant of the weapon is obtained from the Hellfighter Pack, featuring an etching of the Hellfighter insignia on the breech and the phrase "Men of Bronze" on the muzzle. The M1911 Doughboy variant of the weapon is included with the game's Collectors Edition. It has a highly polished frame and ivory grips. The M1911 Extended is a pistol-carbine variant for use by Tankers and Pilots. Gallery M1911 Pre-Alpha.png|M1911 during the EA Play livestream M1911 Iron Sights.PNG|M1911 Iron Sights Suppressed M1911 Nothing is Written.png|Suppressed version of the M1911 used in Nothing Is Written. Trivia General *All M1911s featured throughout the Battlefield series prior to Battlefield 3 seem to be M1911'A1' versions. *''Battlefield 3'', Battlefield 4, and Battlefield Hardline are the only entries in the series to feature an M1911 model besides the A1, instead depicting a Marine Force Recon M45 MEUSOC in the former, and a Vickers Tactical Custom 1911. :*Notably, the Vicker's Tactical 1911 used in-game was specially designed for Medal of Honor: Warfighter, which was created by Danger Close Games, later reformed into DICE LA. Unlike the version used in Warfighter, the Vickers Tactical Logo is removed from the 1911's grip in Battlefield 4 and Battlefield Hardline. Battlefield 1943 * The model of the weapon is always depicted with the hammer down. Since the 1911 is single-action only, meaning the hammer has to be cocked manually for the first shot, the weapon as depicted wouldn't actually fire if the trigger was pulled. :*This is also the case in Battlefield: Bad Company 2, since the M1911 was simply ported over from 1943. Battlefield 3 *The M1911 is the only magazine-fed pistol in the game with a unique reload animation. Every other magazine fed pistol shares the same animation. Battlefield 4 *In Battlefield 4, the 3x scope was originally exclusive to employees of DICE but was supposed to be released to anyone who logged in to multiplayer in December 5, 2013 but was delayed due to issues with the game. It was then unlocked for all players following the delay. *Also, when using the 3x scope, the scope mount attached is the same model used on the M39 EMR. In real life this wouldn't be possible since this is a special design specifically made for M14-pattern rifles and can not be attached to any other weapon. Furthermore, it's floating a bit over the left side between the slide and the frame. *The M1911A1 in Battlefield Hardline shares the same model as the M1911 in Battlefield 4. Battlefield 1 * As of the Open Beta, the silenced M1911 does not appear to use a different model nor use a visible suppressor. The first-person model appears to fire unsuppressed. However, the game and Battlefield Companion still credit any kills to this silenced variant. *The M1911A1 variant used in Battlefield 1 would not fit in the game's World War I setting, as it was introduced well after the war had ended. External links *M1911 on Wikipedia References de:M1911 Category:Pistols Category:Weapons of Battlefield 1942 Category:Weapons of Battlefield Vietnam Category:Weapons of Battlefield 1943 Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam Category:Weapons of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Weapons of Battlefield 3 Category:Weapons of Battlefield 4 Category:Weapons of Battlefield Hardline Category:Weapons of Battlefield 1